


What David wants

by pairatime



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Jack and Mechelle talk about David’s plans for them and clear up some misunderstanding.





	What David wants

**Author's Note:**

> For smallfandomfest. Kings: Jack&or/David&or/Michelle: Everyone deserves a happy ending.

“I have to say even after David told me his plans I really never though this day would happen,” Jack said as he slowly pushed his daughter’s stroller up the aisle toward the large archway where the wedding was to take place.

“David is…his will refuses to be denied and he wants this wedding,” Michelle said before resting her hand on the stroller and stopping it, and her brother, “But this wedding isn’t just about him. He won’t be the only one standing up there.”

“No, he doesn’t love himself nearly enough to do that,” Jack smirked at his joke.

“Jack, you know what I mean,” Michelle said as she slapped Jack’s shoulder, “Are you okay with this. I mean really okay with this?”

Silent for a moment Jack reached down and picked up his daughter, holding her in his arms before answering his sister, “Am I okay with marrying the man who saved my child’s life? Who has saved my life more than a few times? Once when he didn’t even know I was a prince? A man who is genuinely kind and decent to everyone even when they aren’t to him? Why would I have a problem marrying a man like that?” he asked before speaking again as if just remembering another point, “And don’t forget he’s good looking. He has that wholesome boy next door thing going for him, and the uniform. He looks good in his uniform,” Jack joked with a grin

Michelle sighed and shook her head, “David’s also the man marrying your sister and father to your nephew,” she pointed out, sighing again when Jack looked as if he didn’t care, “he’s straight Jack, your half of the marriage…you should be with someone who makes you happy, truly happy,” she said wishfully.

Jack’s laugh surprised her as his shoulder’s shook and he grinned at her, “He’s not straight sister. And while he isn’t Joseph I do enjoy my time with him now that I’m not spending all my time worrying about him taking my throne. Now that it’s his I just don’t care about it. I have other priorities,” Jack explained as he focused on his daughter who kept trying to grab his hand, something Jack kept letting her do.

“Wait? What do you mean he’s not straight? Have you and he?” Michelle asked as she watched her brother and niece play.

Smiling Jack barely glanced at Michelle as he answered, “We haven’t done anything since he took Shiloh and I was released from my prison but a few kisses. Before the war however…it wasn’t like what he had with you but we did a few things,” he smiled at the memory. “Didn’t he tell you? I though he would have.”

“I…He said you and he had a history but I stopped him before he could tell me more. I-after the trial I was afraid he was going to tell me you’d tried to kill him or he had tried to kill you and I didn’t want to know. So he really does love us both?” Michelle said with a nod.

“I think he does,” Jack said with a smile as he looked toward his sister, “And you should know we have never tried to actively kill each other, passively maybe, but never directly, we always left that to other,” Jack explained as he looked over at his sister. “Are you okay marrying him now that you know he and I aren’t just for show?” he asked.

Michelle was quite for a few minutes as she took a seat in one of the many chairs and looked toward the sky. “Is it wrong that I’m partly relieved?” she finally said as she looked over at her brother.

“Relieved? I hadn’t expected that,” Jack commented as he sat next to his sister.

“I was afraid you were doing this because it was the only way you thought David would let you live. And that you’d never be able to be happy but if you and David truly like each other,” Michelle smiled as she leaned into Jack, “It means I don’t have to worry about you so relieved,” she explained.

“No you don’t have to worry about me. David and I will need to figure out just how we do feel about each other but that is always the fun part. And I’ll finally find out for myself just how good he is in bed. I mean he has to be good if you kept coming back, I mean you’ve never gone for the soldier boy type before,” Jack smiled back as he joked with his sister.

“Oh Jack,” Michelle chastised her brother in mock outrage as she playful slapped his shoulder, “I am not with him because of how he is in bed. I can’t believe you’d even say that,” she finished, crossing her arms and looking away.

“Oh, I see. He’s bad in bed. Just with the photos and all I assumed-“ Jack said until he started laughing under Michelle’s glare and playful hits and then couldn’t stop himself.

“Jack,” Michelle started and then stopped as she shook her head with a smile, “Jack,” she repeated before lightly laughing a bit herself.

A few minutes later after they had both stopped their laughing Jack turned toward his sister, “So how do you feel about all this?” he asked.

“Laughing with my brother? I’ve missed it,” Michelle said happily.

“No,” Jack shook his head, “I may be marrying the man who’s to wed my sister but my sister is also marrying the man that’s to wed her brother,” he stated plainly. “Are you okay with this too?”

Michelle was quite for a long moment before nodding, “Yes. David needs more than me and I need more in my life than David. If it was just the two of us I don’t think either of us would be happy but if it’s all three of us I think we can be,” Michelle said as she held out her hand, “And I think God agrees,” she added as a vibrantly purple butterfly landed on her hand while another danced around Jack until he to held out his hand.

“You seem to be right about that,” Jack echoed as he felt the butterfly land on his open hand.


End file.
